Una vida contigo
by Xenophilica
Summary: Erik es un pequeño curioso y muy protector, ama a su madre y le duele que su padre la halla dejado, por lo que se esmera en hacerla sonreir, directa o indirectamente. Charles es un castaño cuatro años menor que Erik, al cual le gusta gritar "¡Eri, Eri!" cada vez que ve llegar al joven Lehnsherr cuando su madre abre la puerta de la mansion Xavier.
1. Chapter 1

Otra historia mas, creo que esta solo tendra 5 capitulos...

Xeno, por aca!

Marvel no es mio, tampoco Erik Lehnsherr ni Charles Xavier, y lo cierto es que eso es triste u.u

* * *

Era una calurosa pero agradable tarde de verano, Adele junto con su hijo de cuatro años, caminaban por un sendero en la parte más alejada de la ciudad de Wenchester, Erik paseaba tu verdosa mirada de un lugar a otro, viendo el gran paisaje que se mostraba a su alrededor.

.

Pronto, madre e hijo, divisaron una propiedad al final del sendero, Erik miro por un momento a su madre, una agradable mujer de cabellera larga hasta la cintura de un color castaño, casi rubio, la cual dio una sonrisa a su hijo.

.

— ¿Estas feliz de visitar a Sharon?—. Pregunto la mujer, Erik solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras se aferraba aún más a la mano de su madre. —Estoy segura de que te alegrara conocer a Charles, aun no nace, pero igual será pronto—. La mujer sonrió siguiendo el camino.

.

Una vez que llegaron a la fachada de la mansión Xavier, una de las amas de llaves los dejo entrar a la sala donde la señora, Sharon Xavier, esperaba a los invitados. Al ver a Adele entrar en la sala, Sharon sonrió y de inmediato se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo.

.

— ¡Adele, querida!—. Sharon se abrazó a la mujer, la cual soltó la mano de su hijo para devolver el abrazo, Adele tuvo que limitarse a pasarle son brazos hasta los hombros, pues el abultado vientre de su amiga impedía abrazarla del todo.

.

—Sharon, luces preciosa—. Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía lo crecido de vientre. — ¿Cuánto llevas?—. Pregunto llevando sus manos al vientre y tocar indirectamente a la creatura que ahí se formaba.

.

—Tengo siente, casi ocho—. Le dijo mientras le indicaba que se sentaran. —No sabes el problema que Brian me hace a diario para no salir a pasear, pero tú me conoces, sabes que no puedo estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo—. Ambas mujeres soltaron una ligera risa, confirmando lo que Sharon afirmaba. — ¡Oh!, pero… ese no puede ser el pequeño Erik—. Dijo cayendo en cuenta de la presencia del hijo de Adele. —Ha crecido tanto y tan rápido—. La mujer sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre.

.

—Claro que es mi pequeño hombrecillo—. Dijo la casi rubia mientras abrazaba a su hijo. —Y la verdad es que si, cuando menos lo espere estaré espantando a las chicas que se quieran acercar a lastimarlo—. Ambas mujeres rieron con gracia, mientras que Erik no entendía de lo que hablaba su madre, pero poco le importaba por ahora, en ese momento era más importante el gran vientre de la señora amiga de su mamá. —Es verdad, Erik—. Llamo al menor, el cual despego la vista del vientre de Sharon para mirar a su madre. —El pequeño que yace dentro de Sharon se llama Charles—. Erik miro a su madre, después a Sharon, nuevamente a su madre y finalmente dijo:

.

— ¿Y podque se lo omio?—. Pregunto con mucha inocencia, lo que provocó que su madre soltara una risa y que Sharon soltara un tierno "Aww"

.

—No, mi pequeño, Sharon no se comió a Charles, el aún vive en su vientre y cuando nazca podrás conocerlo—. Erik, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que su madre le decía, el pequeño simplemente asintió. Sharon acaricio una vez más su vientre y en ese momento noto la mirada verdosa de Erik posándose insistentemente en su vientre, la mujer sonrió.

.

— ¿Quieres conocerlo?—. Pregunto la mujer haciendo que Erik diera un brinco por la repentina pillada. —Vamos, ven—. Sharon le indico a Erik que se acercara, este miro a su madre con algo de duda, Adele asintió con una sonrisa dando autorización a su hijo para que se acercara a Sharon, Erik, inseguro, fue acercándose a la mujer sentada frente a ellos parando en seco al estar a unos centímetros de Sharon. —Ven, pon tus manos aquí—. Le indico la mujer, Erik estiro ambos brazos y justo antes de poner sus manos sobre la barriga de la mujer, este se arrepintió y con miedo retiro sus manos. — ¿Qué pasa?—. Pregunto Sharon con sorpresa. Erik solo se encogió de hombros y susurro nervioso

.

—¿Y…y si o atimo?—. Pregunto con inocencia. —O hago año—. Sharon sonrió y tomo las manos del menor.

.

—Pero ¿Y si le agradas y se pone feliz de conocerte?—. Sharon lo fue acercando a ella. —Estoy segura que no le harás daño—. La bella sonrisa de la mujer dio seguridad a Erik para poner las manos sobre el vientre de ella.

.

Al principio no sintió nada y frunció el ceño, pero casi de inmediato sintió un ligero golpe, Erik abrió los ojos con sorpresa y casi al instante otro más y miro a Sharon con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, la mujer sonrió.

.

—Gopeo, el gopeo—. Dijo con alegría y una risa infantil se escapó de sus labios. —Ola ars, soy Eri—. Dijo en un susurro y lo más pegado que pudo al vientre de Sharon, como si solo quisiera que Charles lo escuchara, lo causo una mirada llena de ternura en ambas mujeres. —O cudo tu—. El menor se abrazó al vientre de la mujer, lo que causo que el movimiento dentro de este se viera aumentado, causando una sonrisa en Erik.

.

— ¿Ves?—. Sharon acaricio los cabellos de Erik. —Te dije que le gustaría conocerte, ahora está muy feliz de ser tu amigo—. Erik acaricio una última vez el vientre de Sharon antes de regresar al lado de su madre.

.

—¡Ma, ars y o amgos!—. Le dijo con una sonrisa. —O cudo a Ars—. Adele acaricio los cabellos de su hijo.

.

—Claro que tú lo cuidaras—. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

.

Ya habían pasado meses desde la última visita de Adele y Erik en la mansión Xavier, por lo que, cuando su madre le dijo que irían de visita a la ya mencionada mansión, a Erik se le ilumino la mirada y prácticamente arrastro a su madre fuera de su casa para llegar lo más pronto posible con Sharon.

.

Al igual que la última vez, el ama de llaves dejo entrar a madre e hijo y los condujo a la sala de la última visita, en ella se encontraban Sharon y Brian, hablando muy animadamente cuando se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de los Lehnsherr.

.

—Bueno, yo las dejo—. Dijo el hombre castaño antes de salir se la sala acaricio el pequeño bulto que tenía Sharon y salió del lugar. —Fue bueno verte Adele, Erik—. El hombre sonrió y finamente salió de sala. Erik no dejo de ver la puerta por donde el hombre había salido, hasta que el inicio de lo que parecía ser un llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

.

—Shh… ya, ya—. Sharon acunaba cariñosamente el bulto en sus brazos. Erik no dudo en separarse de su madre para acercarse a la señora Xavier y mirar a lo que miraba de manera tan amorosa, Sharon miro a Erik y sonrió mientras se acercaba un poco al menor para que viera que tenía envuelto en varias telas. —Mira Charles, él es Erik, tu nuevo amigo—. Erik miro con las cejas alzadas al pequeño ser que se encontraba en los brazos de Sharon, de inmediato el menor quiso tocar la manita diminuta de Charles la cual, al sentir la mano de Erik, este envolvió en un puñito uno de sus dedos, mientras abría sus bellísimos ojos azules para poder ver con claridad a Erik, casi de inmediato soltó una risa infantil de total alegría, Erik sonrió.

.

—Hola, Chars—. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras aquel bebe no dejaba de apretar su mano y de reír con total alegría. Adele no olvido tomar una foto como recuerdo aquel día. El día en que se conocieron.

.

.

.

* * *

1/5? ... aun no estoy segura... ¡Dejen Rw!, esta no mutante se los agradecera mucho.


	2. De gatear a caminar

Xeno, por aca!

Segundo capitulo, disfruten.

Lastimosamente, ni Erik Lehnsherr ni Charles Xavier son de mi propiedad, tampoco lo es Harry Potter. Y lo cierto es que eso es triste u.u

Enjoy!

* * *

La sala de la mansión Xavier parece muy tranquila y silenciosa, a pesar de tener en su interior a un par de jovencillos, uno que no pasaba del año y otro de unos cinco años.

.

Erik se mostraba sentado delante de un Charles que ya era perfectamente capaz de mantener su cabeza elevada por encima de sus hombros estando sentado. Mientras que el joven Lehnsherr se mostraba con las piernas cruzadas en forma de flor de loto, Charles se encontraba sentado recargando su peso en sus pequeños bracitos para evitar caerse, en eso Erik había comenzado a juntar un montón de cubos con letras, un regalo de su madre, Adele, para Charles, y Erik estaba completamente encantado de enseñarle a Charles como jugar con él.

.

El de ojos verdes comenzó a acomodar un cubo tras otro frente a la atenta mirada del castaño, el cual no dejaba de ver como Erik acomodaba los cubos y formaba una palabra. Al final Erik mostro que lo que había formado con los cubos, era su propio nombre "ERIK" en letras coloridas, Charles al ver los coloridos cubos comenzó a aplaudir y a reír como solo un bebe puede hacerlo, contagiando su risa a Erik.

.

—Erik—. Dijo el mayor señalando los cubos. —Yo me llamo Erik, ¿Puedes decir Erik, Chars?—. A pesar de comenzar a hablar bien, a Erik se le complicaba pronunciar correctamente el nombre de más chico. —Di _"Erik"_—. Insistió. Pero Charles solo respondió con un inentendible balbuceo antes de volver a reír y aplaudir.

.

Erik no podía esperar menos del más pequeño, era, precisamente, un bebe aun, Lehnsherr cerro sus ojos mientras levantaba la cabeza al techo por un momento, sintiendo aquel aire fresco que entraba por la ventana que Sharon, amablemente había dejado abierta para ventilar aquel cuarto. De nuevo los balbuceos y aplausos se hicieron presentes, Erik salió de sus pensamientos y miro como Charles le sonreía y golpeaba el piso con sus pequeñas manitas, entonces Erik abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.

El castaño había tomado otros tres cubos aparte y con ellos formo una palabra, si es que se podía llamar así, algunas letras, como la "E" estaban claramente puestas al revés, pero aun así, en el orden correcto, Erik sonrió al ver lo que Charles quería decir.

.

"_**Eri"**_. Es lo que el castaño había formado con aquellos cubos, y con un gran esfuerzo logro pronunciar un casi inaudible. —Eri—. Después una risa se escuchó. Erik alzo su mano para acariciar los cabellos cafés del menor.

.

—Muy bien Chars, Eri—. Dijo con una sonrisa. —Di Eri—. Pidió mientras se acercaba al castaño, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas.

.

—Eri—. Pronuncio una vez más. — ¡Eri, Eri!—. Grito mientras aplaudía, justo en ese momento Sharon y Adele entraron en la habitación, escuchado las o la primera palabra que había dicho Charles Xavier, y la cual repitió una y otra vez durante todo el tiempo que Erik estuvo junto a él.

.

* * *

.

Andaba de un lugar para otro, agarrándose y sosteniéndose de cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca, el castaño comenzaba a querer caminar y ni Sharon ni Brian lo habían visto, pues parecía que aquel pequeño pretendía hacer todo a escondidas, como con lo de su primera palabra, la cual solo decía cuando el joven Lehnsherr se encontraba cerca. Fuera de ahí, ninguno de la pareja Xavier, pudo lograr hacer hablar al menor.

.

Fue justo en ese momento en el que en la puerta el sonido de los golpes se escucharon, Charles miro con curiosidad la puerta de madera y entonces escucho los sonoros zapatos del ama de llaves acercarse a donde él se encontraba, de inmediato se dejó caer de sentón, para evitar ser visto de pie.

.

— ¡Oh mi dios!—. Exclamo la mujer al ver a Charles en medio del camino. — ¿Pero qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en la sala de juegos, justo donde tu madre te dejo—. Pero la mujer tuvo que dejar al menor en segundo plano al escuchar los golpes en la puerta. — ¡Ya van!—. Contesto. —Quédate aquí—. Le dijo al castaño, para después caminar a la puerta y abrirla. Charles seguía viendo curioso la puerta y cuando esta fue abierta, sus ojos azules centellaron de alegría. —Oh, señora Lehnsherr, pase—. La mujer se hizo a un lado.

.

—Buenas tardes—. Saludo la casi rubia, detrás de ella entraba Erik sacándose el abrigo, pero entonces algo desconcertó al trio que se encontraba en la puerta, fue un grito.

.

— ¡Eri,Eri!—. Y Erik fue ligeramente empujado por un peso ajeno al suyo, entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que Charles se encontraba abrazado a su cintura mientras el castaño alzaba su mirada azul y sus pequeños dientes se asomaban por su boca.

.

— ¡Oh dios mío!—. Sharon había salido corriendo hacia la estancia, donde pudo ver como su hijo había salido prácticamente corriendo para abrazar al joven Lehnsherr. — ¿Lo viste, Brian?, ¡¿Lo viste?!... ¡Ya camina!—. Grito la mujer con alegría, de inmediato aparto a su hijo de Erik y comenzó a abrazarlo y a llenarle la cara de besos. — ¡Ya caminas, mi amor!—. Dijo la mujer con orgullo, pero Charles se encontraba con los ojos acuosos.

.

—Eri, Eri—. Decía de manera suplicante mientras alzaba los brazos en dirección al mayor de los niños. Sharon sonrió y dejo que su hijo se acercara a Erik, el cual lo recibió de rodillas para abrazarlo de igual manera. Sharon Brian y Adele solo pudieron ver con ternura como sus hijos estaban juntos, y esperaban que así siguieran.

.

* * *

.

Erik se encontraba en la sala de costumbre, llevaba un libro en la mano el cual leía con bastante atención mientras un Charles se encontraba jugando con los cubos de nuevo, al notar la falta de atención por parte del mayor, Charles decide ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde se encuentra Erik sentado.

.

—Eri, Eri—. Comienza a llamarlo mientras golpea el libro que está robando la preciada atención del de ojos verdes, Erik sonríe ante el llamado de Charles.

.

— ¿Qué sucede, Chars?—. Pregunta el mayor, pero solo puede ver como el castaño se sienta frente a él y señala el libro con su manita. — ¿Quieres que te lea?—. Pregunta viendo como los ojos azules de Charles brillan de emoción. El castaño asiente con la cabeza mientras se acomoda mejor a un lado de Erik para que le muestre el libro, desafortunadamente para Charles, el libro que sostiene Erik, no tiene dibujos, pero de igual manera pone atención a las cientos de palabras que se forman en aquellas hojas y que, por su edad, aun no comprende.

.

Erik retorna las cinco páginas que había leído para volver a iniciar, ahora que tenía a Charles a un lado, tenía que comenzar bien y desde el principio.

.

—_El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías…_—. Comenzó a relatar Erik.

.

Después estar leyendo por más de media hora el primer capítulo de **"Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"**, ambos menores habían caído dormidos ante el cansancio que ocasionaba leer un poco, primero Charles cayo rendido en el estómago de Erik, cosa que no noto el de ojos verdes, sino hasta que sintió que Charles se removía un poco para usar su estómago de almohada, Erik sonrió al ver a Charles dormido sobre él, siguió con el resto del capítulo él solo pero fue vencido por el sueño a los minutos siguientes. Aparto el libro sin soltarlo, recargo un brazo en la espalda de Charles y cerró los ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño y por la relajada acción que hacia Charles al chuparse el dedo mientras dormía.

.

.

.

* * *

Algo de ternura a mi parecer.

Rw?, esta no mutante se los agradecera eternamente. OwO


	3. Preescolar- Primaria

Xeno, por aca!

Espero que les guste el capitulo, es algo corto y sin algo de accion por el momento pero apartir del siguiente prometo muchas cosas, sobre todo Feels xD

*X-men no me pertenece, tampoco Erik Lehnsherr ni Charles Xavier... y como saben, eso es triste u.u

* * *

La mañana había sido demasiado agitada, y como no, si era el inicio de clases, un nuevo ciclo escolar que por fortuna, había terminado para ese momento, al menos por el día de hoy. Erik acomodo su mochila al hombro mientras recogía lo último de sus apuntes, después los metería en su mochila.

—Hasta mañana, Erik—. Una niña pelirroja de su misma edad se despedía de él con una sonrisa que fue igual de correspondida.

—Te veo mañana, Magda—. Contesto Erik mientras la veía salir del salón, tomo las hojas que faltaban y se dispuso a salir del aula, al instante se vio rodeado de muchos de sus compañeros de escuela, algunos aun esperando a sus padres, otros siendo abrazados por los mismos mientras aquellos preguntaba cómo les había ido en el día, Erik sonreía con algo de nostalgia a ver a sus compañeros siendo abrazados por sus padres, recordando el motivo por el cual, él no tenía al suyo, soltó un suspiro, su madre nunca hablaba de su padre, así que dedujo que el hombre no había sido bueno con ella, dejando ese tema por la paz y esperando a que su madre se sintiera lista para dar explicaciones, fue que decidió no preocuparse por él.

— ¡Erik, Erik!—. Los gritos de una voz por de más conocida por él, lo trajeron a la realidad del momento, Erik sonrió al ver a Charles parado junto a su madre, la cual tomaba la mano de su amigo. Erik no dudo en correr hacia ellos siendo recibido por un efusivo abrazo por parte del castaño. — ¡Erik, hoy aprendí muchas cosas!—. Le dijo Charles sin dejar de abrazarlo. — ¡Ya se contar hasta cinco!—. Y el castaño extendió una pequeña mano, Erik sonrió y acaricio los cabellos del menor.

—Felicidades, Charles—. Ante aquellas palabras, los ojos azules del menor, resplandecieron con alegría. —Quizá yo te enseñe a contar hasta diez—. Y entonces Charles apretó más a Erik en su abrazo.

— ¡¿En serio?!—. Pregunto con alegría. — ¡Enséñame Erik!—. Pidió, Adele, que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de los menores, decidió que ya era tiempo de acercarse para hablarles.

—Niños, es hora de irnos. Erik te enseñara todo lo que quieras Charles, pero será en casa—. La mujer tomo a ambos de una mano y comenzaron a caminar, mientras Erik escuchaba atento la efusiva voz de Charles dándole aviso de todo lo que había aprendido ese día, y lo que esperaba que Erik le enseñara para poder adelantar a sus compañeros.

* * *

— ¿Y tú que aprendes, Erik?—. Pregunto el castaño mientras se llevaba una de las deliciosas galletas que la señora mama de Erik les había preparado mientras ambos menores hacían sus respectivas tareas, para este punto, Charles ya la había terminado, claro que con ayuda de Erik, por el momento solo el de ojos verdes se encontraba con los ojos pegados a un libro del cual Charles solo pudo leer la palabra "Gramática"

—Muchas cosas, Charles—. Respondido el mayor mientras apartaba el libro y tomaba una de las galletas que quedaban en el plato. —Escribir bien, saber matemáticas, un poco de historia—. Charles lo escuchaba atento y no pudo evitar hacer preguntas.

— ¿Yo también aprenderé eso?... Tú me enseñaras ¿A que si?—. Erik no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amigo y a palmear su cabeza mientras lo veía morder una galleta más.

—Claro, nada me haría más feliz que enseñarte lo que se—. Le dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Charles rescindió enseñando todos sus dientes en una correspondida, después de eso ambos menores siguieron con lo que hacía cada uno, comer galletas en el caso de Charles y terminar la tarea en el caso de Erik.

—Erik, enséñame a contar hasta diez—. Pidió el castaño al ver que su amigo comenzaba a cerrar el libro, por esto dedujo que Erik había terminado su tarea, Erik miro a Charles y después al reloj que yacía arriba del umbral de la puerta de la sala, suspiro y le sonrió a Charles.

—Está bien—. Charles de inmediato sonrió. —Cuenta hasta cinco—. Indico el de ojos verdes, Charles no tardó en hacerlo. —Bien, ahora agrégale el seis—. Y Erik agrego en una hoja en la que había escrito hasta el cinco y coloco el seis frete a los otros números, Charles comenzó a recitar cada uno de los números, así pasaron la siguiente media hora, hasta que el castaño era perfectamente capaz de recitar hasta el diez.

—…8…9… ¡10!—. Charles había extendido cada uno de sus dedos para contarlos y le sonrió a su amigo. — ¿Viste Erik?... Ya se contar hasta el diez—. Erik sonrió.

—Sí, felicidades Charles—. Erik le sonrió a su amigo, y entonces Adele entro en la sala y sonrió al ver a Charles tan entusiasmado.

— ¡Señora mama de Erik, ya se contar hasta el diez!—. Le extendió a la mujer sus dos manitas moviendo sus dedos para reafirmar su declaración. — ¡Erik me enseño!—.

—Que bien Charles, te felicito—. Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable. —Ve a decírselo a tu mama, acaba de llegar por ti—. Charles sonrió y de inmediato corrió hasta la estancia, en donde su madre lo recibió con un abrazo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, mi pequeño?—. Pregunto la rubia mientras abrazaba a su hijo. — ¿Te portaste bien con Adele?—.

—Si mami—. Contesto Charles. — ¡Ya se contar hasta el diez!... ¡Erik me enseño!—.

— ¡Qué bien!—. Dijo la rubia. — ¿Y ya le agradeciste por haberte enseñado?—. Charles negó con la cabeza, pero de inmediato corrió hasta Erik, el cual iba entrando en la estancia con su madre a un lado. —Erik, gracias por enseñarme a contar hasta el diez—. Charles lo abrazo y Erik correspondió el abrazo.

—De nada—. Contesto el mayor con una sonrisa. —Mañana te enseñare más cosas—. Le dijo seguro y entonces vio aquel brillo en la mirada del castaño que lo había sonreír.

—Es hora de irnos, despídete Charles—. Dijo Sharon mientras abrazaba a Adele. —Querida, ¿Te sientes bien?... estas pálida—. Adele negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, una simple baja en el azúcar—. La castaña sonrió, Sharon solo asintió no muy segura de las palabras de su amiga.

—Bien. Charles vámonos—. Llamo a su hijo, el cual no quería despegarse de Erik, solo hasta que el mayor le prometió que se verían al día siguiente fue la única manera que encontraron para hacer que Charles saliera de aquella casa.

* * *

Rw? ... saben que con eso me ayudan a continuar xD ...


End file.
